


La goutte d'eau dans le vase

by Voracity666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaol aime bien se promener seul. On peut faire d'étonnantes rencontres, vous savez ? Comme un certain fils de Poséidon trop sexy pour son bien...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan. Gaol Morgan est un personnage que je jouais sur un forum RPG PJ. C'est un fils d'Héphaistos (et j'ai utilisé l'avatar de Nicola Sirkis, le chanteur d'Indochine **)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Une chose que je détestais bien dans le bungalow d'Héphaïstos, c'était la pesante moiteur qui y régnait. C'était étouffant, ça prenait les poumons, la gorge, tout ! On se tournait et retournait dans son lit sans trouver ce qu'on cherchait, le sommeil nous fuyait dès qu'on grognait de mécontentement. On arrachait la couverture, on s'y renfonçait, on retournait l'oreiller, on se mettait la tête dessous...

Crevé et haletant, je finis par me lever, enfila un short et des baskets, décidant d'aller me promener à côté du lac. Je grommelai un peu tout en me frottant les paupières et en fourrageant dans mes cheveux. L'humidité assez fraîche de la nuit le fit du bien et j'en soupirai d'aise après avoir enfoncé les mains dans mes poches. J'inspirai à plein poumons cet air si rafraîchissant par rapport à celui du bungalow tout en me dirigeant vers l'étendue d'eau. Je m'adossai au tronc de l'un des arbres qui la bordaient et observai l'onde si calme.

C'était vraiment une belle vision. La nuit était d'un noir d'encre, faisant ainsi ressortir les étoiles qui piquetaient le voile sombre du ciel. L'eau paisible se ridait parfois lors d'une chute de feuille ou sous le souffle d'une brise. Pas un bruit, que ce soit venant des bungalows -enfin, je ne tiens pas compte des ronflements provenant de celui des Arès et des Hermès, hein- ou de la forêt, hormis le vent secouant quelques feuillages.

D'un coup de rein, je me décollai de l'arbre et poursuivis ma ballade. Arrivant à l'exact opposé de la colo, je perçus le bruit ténu d'une respiration tranquille. M'approchant un peu plus et à l'aide de la lumière lunaire, je pus remarquer le corps allongé sur la plage. Les yeux tournés vers la voûte céleste, les pieds dans l'eau même si je les soupçonnais d'être parfaitement secs, ses courts cheveux noirs aux boucles folles épars autour de lui, un bras replié sous sa tête, l'autre posé sur son torse, ils ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer bleu-gris. Sa peau dorée par le soleil luisait sous la lune, lui offrant ainsi une aura de douceur. Je repris ma marche et m'approchai de lui, m'arrêtant à ses côtés.

-Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Il hocha la tête sans piper mot.

Je m'assis donc sur le sable mouillé, me fichant complètement de l'état futur de mon short. Après tout, nous les enfants d'Héphaïstos, nous étions plutôt connus pour notre apparence débraillée, alors un peu plus, un peu moins... Je soupirai tout en relevant la tête et scrutai à mon tour le ciel. La Lune resplendissait, toute ronde et argentée. Je pris appui sur mes coudes en m'allongeant à moitié, rejetant ma tête en arrière.

Le souffle léger du fils de Poséidon m'endormait un peu, je sentis ma tête dodeliner, mais sans plus. Les respirations m'avaient toujours apaisé. Allez savoir pourquoi !

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, toi non plus ? Demanda mon voisin en déchirant le silence.

-Pas vraiment, avouai-je en me perdant dans la contemplation des constellations. Il fait trop chaud et ça m'oppresse.

Un petit silence s'installa. Pas très long. Durant celui-ci, je m'étais un peu plus allongé. J'étais maintenant en appui sur mon coude droit, ma tête reposant sur ma main ouverte, mon autre bras à plat sur mon torse, tourné vers lui.

-J'avais envie de me baigner... Comme si l'eau m'appelait... De toutes façons, la température m'empêche de dormir, soupira-t-il.

J'esquissai un petit sourire qu'il ne put voir, car il regardait ailleurs. Je l'entendis soupirer de nouveau.

-Un problème ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer depuis tout à l'heure.

Je le vis tourner le visage vers moi, sa peau toujours luisante au clair de Lune. Ses yeux océans semblaient phosphorescents, alors que ses cheveux se fondaient dans la couleur ambiante. La seule réelle teinte de couleur était ses lèvres. Ces dernières se mouvèrent lorsqu'il me répondit :

-Je m'ennuie. Il n'est pas encore minuit, et le petit-déjeuner n'est servi qu'à huit heures. Il me reste encore dix heures à tuer.

-Eh bien on est tous les deux dans le même cas, mon gars. Ennuyons-nous donc ensemble !

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire amusé. Il était vraiment craquant ainsi. Je soupirai à mon tour : pourquoi, par les dieux, étais-je obligé de cacher mon attirance pour les garçons ?

Car ta situation serait encore pire que celle que tu subis actuellement, susurra une petite voix dans ma tête.

Elle avait raison, cette garce. Lors de mon arrivée, je m'étais déjà fait repérer par l'automate que le géniteur m'avait imposé comme guide. Le fait que j'avais vingt-deux ans n'aidait pas. Le pire fut quand je fus assigné au travail de la forge avec mes "frères". Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les métaux, à part les outils. Le bois et l'argile étaient de loin ma préférence. Après réflexion, le pire fut plutôt lorsque je dû expliquer la provenance des cicatrices sur mon torse et mon dos, ainsi que ce que je faisais avant ma venue.

Avouer avoir vécu dans la misère et s'être résolu à vendre son cul pour survivre n'avait rien de glorieux, qu'on se le dise.

-Gaol ? Demanda-t-il en brisant le silence.

-Hm ? Grognai-je, sorti de force de mes pensées.

-Tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

Mais c'était quoi cette question ? Je l'observai, les yeux écarquillés.

-Non. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un "handicapé sentimental". Je ne ressens que rarement et difficilement des sentiments.

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très expressif, fit-il remarquer d'une voix rêveuse.

-Et toi ?

-Si je compte ma famille, oui. Ma mère. Mon père... je ne sais pas trop, mais je crois que oui. Et puis mes amis, bien évidemment.

Je soupirai en l'entendant parler ainsi. Ma génitrice était une prostituée, et mon géniteur l'avait sautée un soir, sans préservatif. Voilà. Hyper romantique, hein ?

-Le vieil homme de la menuiserie. Je... je crois que je l'aime bien. Il a accepté de m'embaucher alors que je n'avais pas un sou et aucune formation. Il m'a laissé dormir dans l'atelier, aussi. Il ne me payait pas par manque de moyens, mais ça ne me gênait pas.

-Comment faisais-tu pour te nourrir ? Demanda mon voisin.

-La sciure. Les copeaux de bois. Bien macérés dans de l'eau, puis malaxés, ça devient une bouillie consommable.

Un silence suivit mes propos. Je revivais ces moments. J'attrapais un contenant quelconque, -même sale- récupérais la neige dehors, puis rentrais préparer ma mixture. J'avais le goût dans la bouche, rien que d'y penser.

Je finis par m'allonger complètement, le regard toujours tourné vers le haut.

-Gaol ?

-Oui, Percy ? Soupirai-je.

-Ça te dit de piquer une tête ?

Je souris. L'eau était mon élément préféré. Je me relevai et m'accroupis à ses côtés, le surplombant.

-Le premier arrivé au fond ? Lui souris-je.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et il se releva d'un coup de rein. Ayant anticipé, je pus éviter le choc en reculant la tête. Je décidai d'enlever mon short et le jetai donc plus loin. Regardant de nouveau vers le fils de Poséidon, je captai son regard qui me semblait empli de... désir ? Faisant fi, je haussai les épaules avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Tiède. Agréablement tiède, même.

J'avançai sans faire attention. Alors quand l'eau m'arriva aux environs des genoux, une vague m'éclaboussa, me faisant me retourner vers la plage. Grommelant car je n'avais que très peu apprécié le fait d'être éclaboussé, je décidai de m'immerger à mon tour.

J'aimais bien l'eau. Ce soi-disant concours n'était qu'une proposition comme une autre pour faire passer le temps et peut-être nous aider à trouver le sommeil.

Les yeux ouverts, je cherchais du regard la silhouette de Percy. La trouvant, je la rejoignis. Il m'adressa un sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de "doux". Je lui fis face. Étant assez endurant, je pouvais rester en apnée plus longtemps que la moyenne. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où ma tête avait été enfoncée dans un quelconque récipient empli d'un liquide. C'était un entraînement comme un autre.

J'observai les reflets de la lune sur la surface lisse. L'eau était sombre et des tâches de lumière dansaient. Quelques unes apparaissaient sur le corps du fils de Poséidon. Il me fallait un certain self-contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ce rond de lumière sur son dos puis sur son ventre, remontant jusqu'aux pectoraux, et d'autres se perdant dans ses cheveux et jouant sur son visage.

Je grognai, relâchant quelques bulles. Détournant mon regard de ce corps si désirable, j'entrepris de concentrer mon attention sur une bête plante aquatique.

Un mouvement dans l'eau plus tard, et une bulle d'air entoura mon visage, me permettant de rester dans l'eau sans me soucier une seule fois du problème respiratoire. Je souris à Percy pour le rassurer, et lui-même me sourit en retour, amusé de ma brève bouderie. Ce n'était pas mon caractère, que voulez-vous ? Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, voilà tout. Mais Di Imortales ! Ce qu'il pouvait être craquant, tout de même, ce fils de Poséidon avec ses fossettes lorsqu'il souriait !

Des proies, j'en avais des tas. Je collectionnais les conquêtes. Essentiellement masculines. Il y avait les potentielles et les "bouillies". Celles passées à la casserole et dont je me débarrassais. Pas forcément une histoire d'un soir. Ça pouvait durer jusqu'à trois mois. Certaines, je n'allais jamais les chercher, préférant le fantasme à la réalité.

À la Colonie, je n'en étais pour le moment qu'à la phase "repérage de potentiels". Et peu en faisaient partie. J'avais éloigné ceux en couples, les filles (évidemment), mes frères (libertin mais pas incestueux) et d'autres. Je ne étais pas regardant au niveau parent divin, mais j'avais tendance à privilégier les Arès (endurants, bestiaux, musclés, dominants) et les Hermès (nerveux, souples, dominés). Les Dionysos étaient tout en bas, je crois bien. Mais pour le fils de Poséidon ? Je n'y avais pas pensé. Il est vrai qu'il était plutôt pas mal. Je le suivis du regard, le matant sans vergogne lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la surface.

Je le suivis après un temps d'arrêt. La tête hors de l'eau, j'eus l'impression que la bulle éclata. Cherchant Percy et ne le trouvant pas, je tournai sur moi-même avant d'être tiré par les jambes et de faire face à celui que je cherchais. Il me tenait par les épaules, plaqué contre lui, ses yeux étincelant de rire et un sourire prouvant qu'il se retenait de s'esclaffer. Je lui tirai puérilement la langue et cherchai à me débattre. Il resserra son étreinte, riant toujours, et m'empêcha de lui filer des coups de pieds en emmêlant nos jambes. Je grognai de nouveau, des bulles s'échappant de ma bouche. Remarquant cela, mon attrapeur remit en place la bulle d'air sur mon visage.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Percy... Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Non non non, chantonna-t-il en me plaquant un peu plus contre lui.

-Percy, grognai-je.

Ma voix me parut plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais pensez donc ! Collé serré à un beau brin de mec musclé et plutôt appétissant, et gigotant contre moi. Mon self-contrôle s'effilait dangereusement.

-Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît, le suppliai-je.

-Pas envie.

Je le sentis, plus que vis, blottir son visage dans mon cou. Sa respiration me chatouilla quand les bulles s'échappèrent. Il se colla plus à moi. Je savais qu'il me fallait peu de temps avant de réagir. Me débattre me ferait courir le risque de me frotter à lui. Et je ne voulais pas essayer. Car Annabeth existait. Car elle était amoureuse de lui. Et que Percy aussi. Je croyais.

-Gaol ?

-Oui ? Soupirai-je en observant la surface au-dessus de nous.

-Comment et quand as-tu compris que tu étais gay ?

Je me figeai. Étais-je donc si peu discret ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je le suis ? Murmurai-je.

-Ton comportement. Tu passes plus de temps avec les garçons. Et quand des filles passent, aucune réaction, par exemple.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, ris-je.

-Ta réaction lors de ma question ? Proposa-t-il innocemment.

Je grognai de nouveau. Il m'avait eu, là.

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis jamais posé la question, à vrai dire. La femme qui m'a mis au monde, le fait qu'elle m'ait abandonné ainsi, ça m'a dégoûté des filles, je pense. Dans mon orphelinat, il n'y avait que des garçons, aussi, alors... Je ne sais pas.

Percy ne dit rien, resserrant son étreinte sur moi.

-Pourquoi cette question, au fait ?

-Pour savoir, répondit-il d'un ton léger.

Le silence reprit son royaume et nous restâmes dans la même position. Je regardais la surface tout en rêvant, et Percy gardait sa tête collée contre mon cou. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il amorce un geste qui me laissa sans voix, si l'on peut dire. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Quand il recula la tête, j'ancrai mon regard au sien.

-C'est une déclaration ? Fis-je d'un ton amusé.

-Je... je, bégaya-t-il.

Je posai mon index sur ses lèvres.

-Laisse-moi deviner... Tu aimerais savoir si tu es attiré par les garçons ?

Il hoche la tête, ses yeux observant le fond du lac.

-Eh bien pourquoi pas ? Souris-je en plaçant ma main sur sa hanche tout en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

Son regard étonné croisa le sien alors que je taquinais sa bouche de ma langue. Comprenant ma demande, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et je m'y engouffrai, caressant de mes mains expertes son corps. Il se collait à moi, ses bras passés autour de mon cou, emmêlant un peu plus nos jambes. Je frôlai le bas de sa colonne et l'entendis gémir. Je cassai le baiser et attaquai son cou, une de mes mains taquinant son téton gauche, l'autre cherchant à faire glisser son vêtement, chose facilitée par le fait qu'il soit sec.

Il se crispa un peu lorsque ma main, une fois acquittée du déshabillage, flatta sa croupe avec douceur, dessinant de petites spirales. Je m'empressai de le rassurer à l'aide de petits baisers tendres au creux de son cou, le faisant grogner sous ses petites attentions où dents et langue se mêlaient avec complaisance. Je le sentais se laisser aller entre mes bras, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Je me devais de lui faire passer un moment agréable. Qu'il n'ait qu'un bon souvenir.

Je collai un peu plus mon corps contre le sien, mes mains crispées sur ses hanches, frôlant nos érections avec un plaisir non feint. Je cherchais à le faire se détendre et qu'il perde un peu pied, pour que l'étape suivante se passe sans ennuis pour lui comme pour moi.

De sa hanche, ma main migra vers sa verge et l'empoigna avec douceur, alors qu'il déglutit difficilement. Je l'embrassai langoureusement tout en démarrant de longs va-et-viens avec douceur. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la peau de mon dos, ses jambes se tortillaient autour des miennes, sa tête dodelinant un peu lorsque je cassai le baiser pour respirer ou autre.

Je grognai subitement et passai ma langue le long de l'os de sa mâchoire. De là, je suivis la jugulaire, puis la clavicule jusqu'à l'épaule, puis je redessinai chaque pectoraux et abdominaux. Je glissai sur l'os proéminent du bassin, le faisant gémir un peu. Je poursuivis ma route et taquinais son gland rougit alors que mes doigts glissaient dans la direction inverse, histoire de s'occuper de ses bourses.

Durant ma descente, ses mains étaient remontées, laissant des sillons rouges voire sanglants, et s'agrippaient désormais à mes cheveux, me massant le cuir chevelu pendant que ma langue s'entortillait autour de son membre et que mes doigts s'activaient avec ses testicules.

Je pouvais l'entendre gémir sourdement, bataillant sûrement pour garder ses mâchoires closes et ainsi éviter d'ameuter toute la colonie. Je souris et le félicitai en accélérant la cadence. Certes, nous avions toute la nuit pour nous, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour me contrôler. Je n'avais plus eu de relations depuis mon arrivée au camp, moi qui avant en avais tous les soirs de la semaine, et plusieurs fois par jour.

De ses bourses, ma main glissa pour frôler son entrée, le faisant frissonner avant que mon index s'y faufile et entame de lents mouvements de va-et-viens, ma bouche accélérant celui occasionné sur sa verge. Au-dessus de moi, sa bouche laissa échapper maint gémissements qu'il ne chercha pas à stopper, et moi encore moins. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent fermement à ma chevelure, à la limite de m'en arracher quelques morceaux, quand mon index fut rejoint d'un deuxième doigt et que des mouvements de ciseaux furent entrepris.

Il lui arrivait de chercher à se débattre, de tenter d'échapper à ces doigts qui fouillaient sa chair, à cette langue qui le rendait complètement fou. Mais il donnait aussi des coups de bassin, semblant en réclamer plus, la tête renversée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, les joues rougies et la respiration sifflante.

Le sentant se contracter plusieurs fois de suite, je saisis le message que m'envoyait son corps, étant donné que ses cordes vocales étaient momentanément hors-service et ne délivraient que des gémissements : l'approche de sa délivrance. C'est donc sans tarder que ma main libre arracha mon caleçon qui valdingua au fond de la pièce d'eau, libérant ainsi mon érection qui se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse et insistante au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Et alors que ses doigts se rétractaient en des serres acérées sous la jouissance qui l'emportait, j'en profitais pour ôter mes doigts de son antre au profit de ma verge que j'enfonçais jusqu'à la garde en grognant sous l'étroitesse.

Des gémissements de plaisir et des plaintes de douleurs se bousculaient maintenant hors des lèvres salées de Percy avant que je ne les masque en m'en emparant. Il se blottit contre moi, ne sachant que faire pour taire cette douleur qui lui brûlait sûrement les reins. Je lui caressai avec lenteur le dos d'une main tandis que l'autre massait son cuir chevelu.

-Détends-toi le plus possible, mais surtout fais-moi confiance, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille de ma voix rauque.

Il se serra encore plus fort contre moi puis se détendit alors que j'appuyais sur les muscles noués en un savant massage. Lorsque je le sentis parfaitement calme et même un peu dans les nuages, je caressai sa verge à nouveau à grands gestes pour la réveiller avant de lui donner un large coup de bassin. Son visage se colla un peu plus contre mon cou, ses dents s'ancrant dans ma peau.

-Bouge, finit-il par haleter.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Bouge.

Je caressai à gestes lents sa nuque et obtempérai en serrant les dents : j'allais devoir me maîtriser pour ne pas le blesser et ne pas me laisser emporter par le plaisir que je ressentais au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais en lui.

-Gaol... gémit Percy à nouveau. S'il te plaît...

Je soupirai intérieurement avant de commencer ces mouvements de hanches qu'il désirait autant que moi. Je le sentais se contracter autour de moi, me faisant perdre pied sans le vouloir.

Ma main sur sa virilité s'activa et il se détendit enfin, me permettant ainsi de lâcher la bride à toute la brutalité dont j'étais capable en ces instants.

Totalement pris par ces vagues de plaisirs, accentuées par les caresses maladroites et timides de mon "amant" de cette nuit, je ne parvins pas à saisir les gestes que je fis. Gémissements et murmures frappaient mes oreilles, berçant mon esprit avec délice alors que mes halètements buttaient la barrière de mes dents ou des siennes. Mes doigts glissaient sur toutes les surfaces de son corps, caressant, pinçant, griffant, massant tout ce qui leur tombait dessous avec une irrégularité certaine.

Je ne repris mes esprits qu'aux prémices de la jouissance. J'ouvris en grand les paupières que je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir fermées, et collai nos deux corps plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, puis me vidai en son antre. Je compris que je devais le branler quelques secondes auparavant quand je sentis son sperme couler le long de mon bras. Les siens étaient sans énergie, ses ongles ancrés dans ma peau et je pouvais sentir que Morphée faisait son œuvre en son esprit.

Craignant qu'en s'endormant la bulle qu'il avait formée n'éclate, je m'empressai de nous faire sortir et de l'allonger sur les grains de sable, faute de mieux. Je voulais moi aussi m'allonger et enfin dormir, un peu assommé, mais je devais récupérer les vêtements avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée. Cela fait, je nous rhabillai avec brusquerie : les harpies pouvaient surgir d'un instant à l'autre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le dernier chapitre ! ^^
> 
> Ceci est ma première fanfic finie, si on ne compte pas les song-fics, évidemment...
> 
> Rokusan est une fille de Hermès, un autre personnage du forum RPG PJ (Mais pas le mien)
> 
> Bonne lecture tout le monde !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

Je ne me laissai aller aux vapeurs de sommeil qu'une fois Percy dans son lit et moi dans le mien. Je refoulai toutes ces pensées dérangeantes et angoissantes au plus profond de mon esprit pour pouvoir mieux dormir.

Comme toujours, je me réveillai à l'aube malgré toutes mes tentatives. Je soupirai en me levant et filai sous la douche en sifflotant intérieurement un air de quand j'étais apprenti. Dormir avec du sable ne m'avait pas plus gêné que ça. En fait je n'avais rien senti.

Je fis mon lit et pressai le bouton permettant de l'escamoter. Je parlais d'aube, mais ce n'était pas le cas, évidemment. Dans deux heures, Chiron serait réveillé, lui et les lève-tôt. Une heure plus tard, le réveil serait sonné et le petit-déjeuner mis en place. Une heure encore, et les plus paresseux seraient en train de buller devant le repas tandis que d'autres se presseraient dans les salles d'eau ou aux entraînements.

Et moi pendant ce temps ? Je cherchais un moyen de ne pas m'ennuyer. Je m'occupais de recoudre des habits ou autres tissus, étant pourvu de "doigts de fée". Sinon, je rafistolais les mannequins de paille de combat qui étaient éventrés et faisaient peine à voir.

Alors que je m'installais en tailleur pour commencer ces menues corvées, deux jambes parvinrent dans mon champ de vision. Quelqu'un d'autre de réveillé à une heure pareille ? C'était plutôt rare !

-Je me disais bien que tu te levais avant tout le monde.

-... Bonjour.

Je l'observais avec curiosité. N'ayant pas la mémoire des noms, j'étais incapable de le retrouver le sien. Bien que plus petit que moi, il était assez grand, très fin sans pour autant l'être de trop, des muscles nerveux roulant sous la peau. Sa peau bronzée était parfaite et témoignait d'une vie au grand air sans que celle-ci ne soit excessive, ses yeux bruns semblaient moqueurs, impression renforcée par la pointe en trompette de son nez et ses fossettes. Un fils d'Hermès. Ça je pouvais le certifier.

-Euh, oui, bonjour. Je m'appelle Travis Alatir, fils d'Hermès.

-Gaol Morgan.

Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de plus m'étaler sur qui j'étais. De toutes façons, mon parent divin était facile à deviner.

-Je peux rester avec toi ?

Je haussai les épaules pour signifier ainsi mon manque d'intérêt. Si il voulait rester qu'il reste. Sinon qu'il parte. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Il s'assit bruyamment auprès de moi alors que je commençai à enfoncer l'aiguille dans le tissu.

-Tu es bien peu discret pour un fils de voleur.

-Tu parles beaucoup pour un quasi-muet.

Touché. Je souris doucement. Nous portions un masque tous les deux, c'était évident à nos yeux. Et là aucun ne le portait.

-Que me vaut ta présence ?

-J'avais envie de rester un moment seul près d'un beau mec, répondit Travis en observant le ciel.

Ledit beau mec se piqua sous la surprise. J'observai la goutte de sang perlait à mon index avant de porter ce dernier à mes lèvres puis d'essuyer mon doigt contre mon bermuda à la couleur inconnue. J'allais poursuivre ce que je faisais alors que des longs doigts s'emparèrent du mien blessé et le tira jusqu'aux yeux moqueurs.

-Tu ne t'es pas loupé, siffla-t-il.

-Je sais.

-Tu n'es pas très expressif.

-C'est là mon moindre défaut.

Je n'aimais pas cette faiblesse. Après tout, j'étais à la fois une Fourmi travailleuse et une Cigale sans logis et sans un sou vaillant. C'était d'un déprimant...

Ses lèvres s'élargirent en un petit sourire avant qu'il ne scrute un peu plus la plaie.

-Tu peux me rendre mon doigt s'il te plaît ? J'en ai besoin.

-Il faut le soigner ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas à ma première piqûre d'aiguille à coudre. Je survivrai très bien.

Je retirai mon index de sa prise, un peu gêné. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de cette attention.

-Et puis, je n'aurais qu'à aller voir Rokusan, elle aime bien me soigner.

J'avais dit ça sans émotion, continuant de faire entrer et sortir l'aiguille fautive, me piquant souvent mais sans saigner.

-Gros-cul ? Ma demi-sœur ?

-Oui. C'est bien elle.

Le silence se fit entre nous. Je me concentrai sur mes points. Et cela continua une bonne heure. Certes, j'étais lent à la couture, mais je craignais de finir trop vite et de me retrouver désœuvré trop longtemps. Un poids soudain sur mon épaule et je me figeai. Qu'était-ce donc ?

Travis était un habitué des grasses matinées, alors se lever à l'aube ne lui était pas favorable. Il s'était endormi, tout simplement. Je soupirai avant de poser la robe que je raccommodais puis de le prendre en marié. Son souffle ténu sur mon torse nu me fit frissonner un instant puis sourire. Il était de ceux que j'avais repéré. Et il était de notoriété gay.

Soupirant à nouveau, je l'allongeai par terre et plaçai sa tête sur mes cuisses et caressai ses mèches brunes qui étaient aussi douces que je me l'étais imaginé. Cela me faisait penser au petit chiot qu'une cliente fréquente apportait souvent avec elle.

...

-Salut Percy, bien dormi ?

La question toute innocente de Grover fit rougir l'interpellé alors que les souvenirs de la nuit se rappelaient à sa mémoire. Mais le lien qui existait entre le satyre et le demi-dieu fit son office et il fallut le réanimer. Cela fait, le fils de Poséidon passa sa main contre sa bouche.

-Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, compris ? Marmonna-t-il. Ce qui s'est passé hier, seuls lui et moi sommes au courant... en plus de toi. Sil il y a la moindre fuite, je saurai que c'est toi. Compris ?

Le pauvre satyre réduit au silence hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il ne reconnaissait pas son meilleur ami en cet instant. Percy ne semblait vraiment pas dans son état normal.

-Bon, je vais manger. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Juste te saluer... Et t'accompagner au réfectoire !

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, peu de personnes y étaient, étonnant ainsi la paire d'amis. La table de Dionysos était vide, tout comme celle d'Arès, celle d'Apollon et celle d'Aphrodite. Celle de Déméter était l'une des plus remplies avec celle de Hermès.

S'installant à la sienne, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la table au trois quarts vide de Héphaïstos. Comme à son habitude, Gaol y était, mangeant peu et prenant son temps. Non par amour du bruit ou par envie sociale, mais juste parce qu'il en profitait pour savourer son repas.

Gaol était taillé comme la plupart de ses demi-frères et sœurs. Il était grand, une structure massive et musclée, une peau sombre. La sienne était barrée était barrée de multiples cicatrices que même les Apollon et toute leur science n'avaient pu soigner. Il avait des cheveux noirs en désordre et dégradés s'arrêtant au milieu du cou pour les plus longs, une large mèche retombait sur ses yeux bruns chocolats profonds et hypnotisant. Malgré sa massivité et ses muscles, il était assez fin, paradoxalement. On pouvait sentir sa force mais on avait du mal à y croire en le voyant. Il aurait pu passer pour un fils d'Apollon ! Ses vêtements étaient soit troués, soit rapiécés. Bref, il ne payait pas de mine.

Le concerné sentit un regard sur lui, différent de l'ordinaire, et il releva la tête, croisant ainsi le regard lagon de son amant de la nuitée précédente. Il lui adressa un signe de tête pour le saluer avant de revenir à son croissant. Gaol avait de menues réparations aujourd'hui, Chiron lui avait parlé de kayaks prenant l'eau et il s'était proposé aux Harpies ainsi qu'aux diverses nymphes pour les corvées qu'elles voudraient bien lui donner. Il savait que ça leur ferait plaisir et ça lui éviterait ainsi d'avoir à s'entraîner.

Car oui, Gaol Morgan, pacifiste de son état, avait lui aussi une arme, présent de son géniteur.

Un matériel de couture. Je vous jure.

Une petite sacoche de la taille d'un portefeuille, que l'on pouvait déplier. On y trouvait des aiguilles de toutes tailles et de tous matériaux, ainsi que du fil de diverses matières. Ça ne payait pas de mine, mais son attaque d'aiguille soporifique était célèbre.

Ayant fini son petit-déjeuner, Gaol partit s'occuper. C'était une journée banale, en somme.


End file.
